The invention relates to a turbocharged internal combustion engine with at least two parallel turbochargers, each comprising a turbine having an inlet in communication with the engine exhaust and a compressor having an outlet in communication with the engine inlet.
Such a turbocharged internal combustion engine is shown, for example, in CH673,684 A5 wherein air is supplied to the engine by two turbochargers arranged in parallel in such a way that one of the turbochargers can be completely shut off by a cut-off valve and the other turbocharger has an exhaust gas inlet area which is divided into two sections, such that the exhaust gas flow can be partially shut off. Between the air inlet side and the exhaust side of the internal combustion engine, there is a controllable connection, which for the protection of the compressors, is opened when, for example, a full load operating point of the compressor should be maintained at a sufficient safety distance from the pump limit of the compressor.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine with two exhaust gas turbochargers arranged in parallel in such a manner that the recirculation of exhaust gas can be realized in a simple and efficient manner even when the engine inlet air pressure is higher than the exhaust gas pressure in the engine exhaust conduit.